


i'll take care of you

by iihappydaysii



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Cock Warming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Lord John knows exactly how to help Jamie Fraser relax after a long and difficult journey.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Lord John Grey Cocoa and Kink 2020





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cocoa and Kink Fest for the Lord John Reading Nook; kink: cockwarming

The day had been long. Exhausting. One of those never ending days that left a man feeling it in every bone and muscle of his body by nightfall. The exhaustion would have been tolerable had it been only a physical exhaustion. But the stresses of the day weighed heavy on his mind as well, twisting Jamie Fraser into aching, uncomfortable knots that ached to be untangled.

The ride back from Wilmington had been winding, wet and cold. Autumn was giving way to winter, which blanketed the region in a bitter chill. As such, Jamie felt unspeakable relief upon seeing the wee cabin at Fraser-Grey ridge appear through the low lying fog. 

He dismounted and unpacked his horse, then tied her up outside near the water trough to drink. He kicked his muddy boots off at the door, then flung it open. Fraser was more than ready to be home and more than ready for the person waiting for him inside.

“Jamie!” Lord John exclaimed upon his entrance. He stood from the spread of parchment before him on the table and grinned so wide it made those wonderful crinkles grow around his eyes.

They rushed toward each other in a hurried display, the ache in Jamie’s body and mind forgotten for the feel of warm, familiar lips on his own. He indulged in the taste of red wine by pressing his tongue deeper into the eager, waiting mouth of his lover.

Jamie pulled away, caressing John’s cheek with a cupped hand. “Christ, I’ve missed ye, John.”

John let out a low rumble of recognition then turned his head to peck a kiss on the rough skn of Jamie’s fingers. “And I, you,” he whispered. “Always.” He leaned up on the balls of his bare feet to kiss Jamie again. This time, it was John’s tongue that filled Jamie’s mouth and became a welcome weight upon his own.

When they broke apart for a breath, John raised one well-groomed eyebrow and cocked his head to the right. “You’re in pain.”

Jamie nodded. He had no reason to keep such a thing from John, who he trusted with his life. Still, he did not want to burden the man unnecessarily. “Aye, but I’ll live. It was a long journey with the weather.” He stepped around John, a sudden awkwardness crawling up his spine. “How has the ridge been in my absence?”

“Manageable,” John replied. “Though there was some flooding in the root cellar. Nothing was damaged thankfully, and I’ve been able to reinforce it so it should not happen again.”

“That’s good news.” Jamie kept his back turned to John. It was far easier to look at a pair of candles hung on the wall, than to look at the knowing gaze of his lover.

John’s hand fell upon his shoulder. That simple touch alone managed to crack the wall Jamie found himself unwittingly erecting. “I know you, my love. Whatever is afflicting you it is more than the physical.”

“Aye,” Jamie whispered. Still unable to turn towards John. “Ye do ken me.”

John placed a strong kiss to Jamie’s mess of red curls. He let out a warm breath on Jamie’s neck. Goosepimples erupted across his skin. “I’ll get you into a bath.”

Jamie gathered himself enough to turn around and wrap his arms around John’s waist. “My Lord, are ye saying I smell?” 

“Like a horse’s arse.”

“And yet,” Jamie growled a low hoarse whisper in John’s ear. “If I bent ye over the table, I ken ye’d let me bugger ye, stench or no.” He was trying, but even Jamie could hear the false bravado in his voice. If he could, then he knew John, who knew him better than anyone ever had, could tell as well. 

Gently, John held him back and frowned. “Hush, Jamie. I’ll take care of you.”

John methodically filled the tub basin with water warmed over the hearth. When it was filled enough, John sprinkled springs of fresh lavender into the bath and spilled a swirl of fresh cream. He helped Jamie undress, taking time to sooth tender skin with his soft touch. John lowered Jamie into the bath, then with cloth and fresh-made soap, cleansed him from his messy curls to the tender places between his legs, which were brought to attention. John ignored that, however, and kept the bath relaxing but entirely chaste. He kissed Jamie on the cheek, then poured him a glass of wine. John sat on the nearby bed and read to him from a French novel. 

Eventually, John closed the novel, then walked over to Jamie in the bath. He laid a towel out over the floorboards then, took another from the stack. John helped Jamie out of the water, then dried his freshly cleansed body, following the touch of the towel with warm kisses. When all but Jamie’s hair was completely dry, John stepped back and unlaced his own breeches. That alone was enough to cause Jamie’s prick to twitch and begin to rise.

“Ye willing to swive me now, then, I reckon.”

John didn’t respond so, Jamie continued, “or do ye want my prick in yer arse? I’m tired but yer welcome to sit on it.”

“Oh, Jamie. We both know that’s not what you need.” John stepped entirely out of his breeches and went to sit on the edge of the bed, near the French novel. He patted his bare leg.

Jamie swallowed, thinking only  _ how does this man ken me better than I ken myself?  _ He crossed the cabin floor and laid himself out on their bed, his head on John’s warm thigh. John brushed back Jamie’s curls, then brought his half-hard prick to Jamie’s lips. A soft noise fell unbidden from Jamie’s mouth, which allowed John to fill Jamie’s mouth with his cock. On instinct, Jamie suckled, his eyes falling shut, as he felt the remaining tensions begin to dissolve.

“That’s it, my love,” John murmured softly, still stroking his hair. “There you are. Perfect.”

Jamie could not explain it if he tried. It was beyond words, what peace this could bring to him. He’d wanted to question it at first, why the act of just holding John in his mouth like this could benefit him so, but he’d given up wondering long ago and now just let himself sink into the feeling of it. 

John picked up the book again and read from it, though Jamie could barely focus on the words. He felt small and light, like a feather floating on air. 

Time passed, though Jamie was only aware of it as a result of the movements of the sun outside their window. What had to be hours later, the stresses had been pushed far enough away that Jamie drifted to sleep, lips wrapped around and suckling John’s prick. 

When he finally awoke, Jamie felt rested, and John’s prick was still in his mouth, hard now though and thrusting deep enough that it would occasionally stop him from drawing in a breath.

“May I?” John’s question was a barely audible whisper, but Jamie heard it and nodded.

Jamie was used to the quick and thorough rhythm of John using his mouth to find release. It was strong and relentless, the sort of thing he’d only have ever let John do to him. And Jamie loved the feeling of it, as well as the feeling and taste of John’s release as it spilled on Jamie’s tongue and ran sticky down his throat. 

John’s prick finally slipped wet and spent from Jamie’s lips. John was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed.

“Thank ye,” Jamie said, licking a drop from his lips.

John smiled at him, his gaze dropping down to Jamie’s cockstand. He only just realized he’d been hard himself. 

“What can I do for you? Would you like my mouth?”

“Nae, I’m rested now.” Jamie sat up, grinning. “Bend over and I’ll have yer arse.”

  
  



End file.
